This invention relates to a object assembly device for automatically assembling a collection of rolling objects, such as anti-friction bearings, buckshot, golf balls, gum drops, paint balls, and the like. The invention dispenses the rolling objects in continuous, single-line succession for loading into, for example, packaging and machinery.
Prior art devices for automatically feeding and assembling rolling objects are known, but have proven to be generally ineffective for many reasons. As a whole, these devices are relatively expensive, use complex machinery, are generally slow and inefficient, and will often damage the surface of the objects during assembly.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a object assembly device for automatically assembling a collection of rolling objects, and then dispensing the objects in continuous single-line succession.
It is another object of the invention to provide an object assembly device which is non-vibratory, quite, and smooth-running.
It is another object of the invention to provide an object assembly device which reduces the likelihood of any damage to the object during assembly.
It is another object of the invention to provide an object assembly device which feeds and assembles objects in a continuous, non-interrupted manner.
It is another object of the invention to provide an object assembly device which provides substantially accelerated assembly.
It is another object of the invention to provide an object assembly device which includes a variable speed control.
It is another object of the invention to provide an object assembly device which is non-magnetic.
It is another object of the invention to provide an object assembly device which is readily adapted for assembling objects of various size.
It is another object of the invention to provide an object assembly device which includes shielded internal components for protecting the objects from potential friction damage.
It is another object of the invention to provide an object assembly device which is a modular, self-contained unit.
It is another object of the invention to provide an object assembly device which can be mounted onto most existing machines.
It is another object of the invention to provide an object assembly device which can be manufactured in unlimited shapes and sizes.
It is another object of the invention to provide an object assembly device which can be mounted on or off an existing machine.
It is another object of the invention to provide an object assembly device which can be powered by an electric or pneumatic motor.
It is another object of the invention to provide an object assembly device which can be gear-driven or driven by one or more flex cables.
It is another object of the invention to provide an object assembly device which is conveniently disassembled for cleaning.
It is another object of the invention to provide an object assembly device which includes easily removable and exchangeable components to allow assembly of larger or smaller object.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved in the preferred embodiments disclosed below by providing an object assembly device for automatically assembling a collection of rolling objects of identical size and shape. The assembly device includes an assembly housing having an inlet for receiving rolling objects, and an outlet for discharging rolling objects. A rotary feed cone is rotatably mounted within the housing between the inlet and the outlet. The feed cone defines a single-line travel channel having an entrance end and an exit end. The width of the travel channel is sufficient to accommodate no more than a single line of rolling objects moving downstream in succession from the entrance end of the channel to the exit end. Objects entering the travel channel from the inlet of the housing are discharged through the outlet of the housing in an assembled single-line condition. A stationary cone base is located within the collection housing, and has a conical interior wall adapted for receiving the rotary feed cone. The cone base has an object discharge opening operatively aligned with the exit end of the travel channel to allow passage of objects outwardly through the cone base. Drive means are provided for rotating the rotary feed cone relative to the cone base to avoid obstructing accumulation of rolling objects at the entrance end of the travel channel.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the stationary cone base includes means for removably securing the cone base in position relative to the rotary feed cone.
Preferably, the means for removably securing the cone base is a spring-loaded ball plunger. Alternatively, this means may comprise interfering shoulders, dowel pins, thumbscrews, a simple friction attachment, removable screws, bolts, or rivets, or a releasable clamp.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the travel channel extends in a generally helical path around the rotary feed cone between a top of the cone and a bottom of the cone.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the travel channel extends in a generally straight path from a top of the cone to a bottom of the cone.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, a stationary cone cover is placed over the rotary feed cone to protect objects from friction damage caused during assembly.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, a diffuser plate is located above the stationary cone cover. The diffuser plate has a generally convex top surface for directing objects entering the collection housing outwardly towards an interior wall of the collection housing.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the diffuser plate has a diameter slightly less than an inside diameter of the collection housing. A number of spaced openings are formed around a perimeter edge of the diffuser plate for allowing controlled passage of objects through the diffuser plate to the object feed cone.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the drive means includes a longitudinal drive shaft operatively connected to a motor and to the rotary feed cone for rotating the feed cone relative to the cone base. Alternatively, the drive means may comprise a manual crank.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, a pivoted lid is located at the inlet of the collection housing, and is adapted for being opened to allow insertion of objects into the collection housing.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, an outlet spout is located at the outlet of the collection housing for controlling the single-line discharge of assembled objects.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, a flexible feed tube extends from the outlet spout for directing the discharge of assembled objects outwardly from the collection housing.